Thank you for Saving my Life
by Whouffle-Shipper-Forever
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have just escaped Trenzalore after their encounter with the Great Intelligence. They have saved each other's lives, and both of them are extremely grateful towards each other. How do they thank one another? Read to find out ;) (Set after Name of the Doctor)


**Hello! I'm taking a little break from Hogwarts is Hope for the moment, just so I can sort out what I'm going to do next with the plot, but in the mean time, you can read this Whouffle one shot :) It's set just after Eleven saved Clara from his time stream, and they both have thank you's for each other :3**

* * *

**Thank you for Saving my Life**

**Doctor POV**

The Doctor slammed the Tardis door shut, before carrying Clara and placing her next to the console. "Let's get the hell out of here!" he exclaimed before rapidly flipping the switch in front of him.

As the Tardis materialised away from Trenzalore, the Doctor dropped to the side of Clara, his beloved impossible girl. He gazed at her innocent, sleeping face, admiring her natural beauty. He was desperate for her warm, brown eyes to be revealed to him, and for her adorable dimples to appear along with her usual cheeky smile.

She had saved his life, again, and it was something he could never repay her for. But saving her life had given him his own personal triumph. After years of saving planets and stars, he never realised that the one thing that meant the most to him was standing right beside him.

The Doctor gently stroked Clara's cheek and he felt a sudden rush of heat beneath his fingertips at that moment. He felt his heart begin to race as her eyelids moved, and finally opened.

Clara's eyes widened suddenly, and she started scrambling around the Tardis floor. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice shaky.

The Doctor quickly scooped her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You're fine, Clara. You're safe. And you're alive, thank God," he whispered as she eased into his hug.

"Doctor..." she gasped, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes it's me," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her back as a calming gesture. He finally managed to release a sigh of relief after his moment of excitement.

He slowly helped Clara up onto her feet, never letting go of her once. Once they were both standing, he scanned her up and down to make sure she was completely fine. He beamed at her. "My Impossible Girl, are you okay?" he asked.

That's when Clara's cute smile lit up her face, her dimples outstanding and her eyes perfect. It made butterflies hit the Doctor's stomach, and that didn't happen often. "I am now," she said. She herself at him and he held onto her like there was no tomorrow. Besides, today had been such a close call.

* * *

**Clara POV**

Clinging to her Doctor felt like the only right thing left in the world. They had been through it all together, and from then on she was prepared to never let him go. He was now the most important thing she had in the world, and she swore that she would protect him until the day she died.

They finally, unwillingly separated themselves from each other, and stood for a while, just staring at each other before they burst out laughing. They were just like children, and that's what she p bed about their relationship.

"So, I'll expect you want to go home and chill out for a bit or something. It's been a very long day for all of us," the Doctor said, making his way over to the console.

Clara followed behind him. "Um, actually. I was wondering if I could stay here... With you," she said with a small smile.

The Doctor whirled around slowly to face her again, a look of shock and excitement in his eyes. He quickly composed himself and fixed his bowtie. "Well, yes. That can be arranged. You really want to stay with me?" When Clara nodded he said "I'm flattered."

"Don't seem so shocked, you numpty. You did just save my life," Clara said.

"And you saved mine," the Doctor said.

"Well, it looks like we're pretty square, then," she said.

"No, we're not. You have saved me so many times... I owe you a great dea-"

Clara had heard enough of his modesty, and she knew how to take control of the situation. She bounced up onto her tip-toes, and thrust her lips to his before he could say another word.

The Doctor seemed not to mind, though, as she felt his smile on hers. They were now back to their hugging, but this time their lips were in contact. It was such a beautiful moment, but it had to end swiftly, and Clara's words had to escape somehow.

"Thank you for saving my life," she murmured into his neck.


End file.
